


A Short Trip

by Leenden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Minor Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenden/pseuds/Leenden
Summary: Merac, the step-daughter of a spice merchant, is charged with delivering goods to the Maharajah's out of season wedding. What's the worse that can happen? Her caravan is set upon by a roving band of bandits. She soon discovers the bandits are Bouda, legendary Hyena Demons. As it turns out, they're very real and she's been very captured by them.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	A Short Trip

Merac awoke to the smell of a cooking fire. She couldn’t see it but knew it wasn’t far off. A familiar sickly sweet smell mingled with the smoke. Roasted horse; a smell she remembered from her childhood, when their barn burned down. Who’s roasting horse?

It was then the entire day’s events came rushing back.

This morning Merac’s mother informed her that the maharajah of Valjero was throwing a wedding feast out of season. Seven long days of food required spices. Fortunately that was her stepfather’s business. It was a short run through the pass, shouldn’t take more than a day and a half.

The small caravan set out at dawn reaching the pass by dusk. That’s when the attack happened, a roving band of Bouda, legendary hyena demons that were proving to be more real than their fairytale counterparts.

Merca spurred the wagon horses on while her guards bought her time, but for all their bravado upon hiring, they were easily dispatched leaving her defenseless.

Bouda grappling hooks grabbed the wagon, pulling hard enough to fling her from the wagon. She managed to avoid the thundering hooves. The shadow of the wagon passed overhead and was soon followed by another shadow. This one caused a knock to the side of the head throwing her into darkness.

Now, she hung from a thick wooden pole, hands bound overhead. They felt numb and foreign against their bonds. No matter how much she scrambled her feet failed to gain traction against the shifting sand.

The smell of jasmine and sandalwood kicked up from her jostling. She’d been scrubbed clean and relieved of her undergarments before being hung to dry. At least the savages had the decency to cover her again with her pale colored thrawb. Unfortunately it did little to shield her from the cold.

Merac saw she was in a small alcove, covered on four sides by sand-sheered rock with openings on either side. It funneled the cold nighttime air through. No doubt to cover any cries for help she might muster. In spite of their savagery, legends spoke of Bouda’s cleverness. This was to be her end. Overwhelmed by the emotion of never seeing her family or home again, she cried.

An orange glow from a torch filled one of the openings, making it impossible to see the figure holding it. It stepped closer planting the torch in the ground so it could examine her closer. Now that Merac’s eyes adjusted, she gazed upon the Bouda for the first time.

It was indeed large; with hunched muscular shoulders and arms that rippled beneath a thin layer of spotted fur as it pushed itself to its full height. The Bouda’s legs bent, first like a man’s and then like a dog’s giving way to massive clawed paws that gripped the sand, keeping it sure-footed as it stepped around the fire-flower between them.

Bouda, as legends in the books described, were male but this one appeared to be female from what Merac could see. Six breasts made two lines from her chest to her stomach, each getting smaller as they descended. Like a dog, she bore six plump nipples to feed pups.

The legends became clearer the more Merac searched. Lying in a tangle of thicker pubic fur was a penis. Slender and shorter than the boys in the fields joked about but it couldn’t be anything else. Bouda females had penises, which is why books failed to recognize they existed.

“Awake.” The figure said. Its voice almost woofed the old tongue. Merac knew enough to understand what it was inferring.

“You can’t just keep me here.” Merac shouted.

It spurred the creature closer causing Merac’s heart to race in her chest.

Close now, she could study her face. Thick muzzle, closed tight over sharp teeth and fangs, no doubt. Her yellow eyes, beneath inquisitively curved brows, were as deep as they were vague as to what Merac’s fate may be. Rounded ears amidst the braided amber mane were spangled with rings of silver and gold. Even in her terrified state, Merac was mesmerized at the wonder of this creature.

One large hand snatched at her thawb tearing the delicate fabric with sharp claws. A gasped scream erupted from Merac’s parched lips. The cloth pulled taut to her naked body, her dark skin and darker nipples visible through the pale fabric. Three thin lines of red seeped through the fabric; its claws must have nicked her.

The Bouda groped down her body roughly, filling its large hand with a meager breast before searching lower.

“What do you think you’re do-”

Merac was silenced by a thick thumb being forced in her mouth, pressing her tongue down making her gag. The rest of the fiend’s fingers curled up around her lower jaw, pressing sharp claws to delicate flesh.

Bouda rolled her head from side to side, inspecting her. The taste of meat grease, charcoal, and her stepfather’s spices washed over her but was quickly replaced by the taste of something wild, enticing. It forced Merac to swallow hard pressing the Bouda’s claws tighter.

A cold wet nose pressed to her cheek and followed by the rush of a few strong inhales pricking Merac’s skin. The thumb slipped from her mouth enough for the Bouda to examine Merac’s teeth. Pulling down her bottom lips and turned her head to further examine.

She wanted to pull away, or perhaps say something but didn’t favor the idea of having her face shredded by this creature’s sharp claws. Then the beast lurched forward.

Its tongue rolled deep into Merac’s mouth, moving along the backs of her teeth, her inner cheeks and along her tongue. It was softer than she expected, tasting of horehound, which wasn’t unpleasant. The word unpleasant echoed in her head. This whole thing should have disgusted her but no, only the fact that she wasn’t more put off by this did.

In truth, this was her first kiss, whether she’d wanted it to be or not. She shared it with this female Bouda and yet somehow she still wasn’t bothered by it, maybe it was the exact opposite.

She pulled from the kiss and licked the saliva from her lips with her thick pink-spotted tongue. Merac’s mouth hung agape, missing the tongue the instant she no longer had it. Did she enjoy it? No, she couldn’t, this couldn’t be right. This was a demon preying on her for its wicked devices.

The thoughts fled as the Bouda dipped to its knees in front of her. It snatched her leg at the ankle and lifted it slightly, running a cold nose along her inner thigh, through hole in her thwab. A hand gripped the back of her thigh, lifting her leg as the other pulled the folds of the robe away.

Was she going to – What was to be spoken was choked out by another kiss. This time the Bouda’s tongue slipped past her tuft of dark pubic hairs and along her slit. Probing her where none had before.

It felt good, exciting, and scary at the same time, but when its tough found the sweet spot she exploded like a powder keg.

A reflective flinch of unknown strength brought Merac’s knee up into the beast’s muzzle. Its head snapped back, sending a line of blood up Merac’s body.

The bouda shook its head, sending ruffles of mane and braids flopping around before glaring into her eyes. Its dark lips parted, showing of twin rows of bloodied teeth. It was smiling at her, it must have been.

The Thawb she wore was torn clean from her body with one strong hand, leaving her naked and vulnerable.

Trickles of blood, from the claw marks and the beast’s, dripped down her belly and around her belly button dripping to the sand. That was until the Bouda parted her maw to catch the rest before running that thick tongue up, in, and around her bellybutton, then to the bleeding slits themselves. Each pass of the soft tongue stung the open wounds until they fell numb to the beast’s attention.

Moving higher, the Bouda’s cool nose brushed the dark underside of her breast and beyond. It was easy for its wide maw to encompass almost her entire breast. Merac fought the first gasp as best she could but her strength dissolved against the grinding of the beasts tongue on her perked nipple. Her cries burned her throat as she flinched weakly against the nipping and suckling the beast insisted.

Was she enjoying this? She was, already slick and wet from first kiss, the second all but cemented it. If the beast were to mate her now, she’d welcome it.

At that moment, the Bouda moved from the one breast to the other, leaving the first a dripping mess of saliva. Ripples of lightning wracked her body with every lap of the beast tongue. The subtle pinch of its canines against her soft flesh scared and enticed her. The want of being bit played through her mind. To feel those sharp teeth, this Bouda’s strong jaws leaving its mark on her, it bewitched her.

Dizzy and desperate, Merac’s mind fluttered like a butterfly’s wings catching a breeze. The Bouda was away, or at least she though it was. Her mind was too far on edge to figure reality from fantasy. The pound of her body left her vision swimming.

The Baouda filled her vision again, this time another kiss deeper and more desperate than before. It teased deep in her throat forcing her to fight against gagging. Everything burned in such a delicious way; she could bear the thought of scaring away this creature when they were so close. Their chests were pressed together, smothering her against the wooden pole causing it to groan under their weight.

In a rush, her legs were hitched, resting about the beast’s wide hips. The creature was moving to give Merac exactly what she craved.

Then she felt it. The once thin cock she’d seen earlier wasn’t so small now. It had grown hard and taut from play and slide into her slick waiting snatch. When she hilted, it was buried impossibly deep inside Merac It tickled parts that shouldn’t be reachable. It frightened her and from the fear came a new wave of pleasure.

The second hump was quick, a hard slap of their laps together as she was pierced deep again. A ripple of pain gave way to a tidal wave of pleasure. It drew a desperate cry from Merac’s lips.

Then came another and another, each hump was precise and the beast held for a second. Why wasn’t it fucking her senseless? It held every advantage and Merac couldn’t be more vulnerable.

Then a soft ripple rolled through her along with a whispered chuff. She wasn’t trembling any longer. The quivering was coming from the beast. Merac head cleared and the realization played through her mind. This beast, the Bouda was a young female during her first hunt to prove herself, and now she was claiming her prize.

They were on even ground after all. Merac had never been mated; the beast had never mated before. Another hump and the beast trembled harder. A whimper hitched on her ragged breath. She was close and trying to savor her first time. Maybe the advantage wasn’t all hers.

“You’re just a pup, aren’t you?” Merac whispered playfully.

Merac wrapped her legs around the beast’s hips and pulled her firmly inside of her. The beast huffed hot breath through a gaped maw. Ribbons of saliva cascaded over sharp teeth and dripped down on Merac’s bare shoulder and along her breasts.

The next pull and the beast tried to fight but her strength was faltering to the building orgasm. It was Merac who held the ground now. A quick pull and roll of the hips brought whine from the beast.

“Not pup, Queen” The Bouda whimpered, another rush of saliva drippled from her open maw.

“Not such a fierce queen, are you?” Merac gritted her teeth.

“Fierce as Hel.”

Control was lost instantly. The strong bite from the Bouda tore the Merac’s flesh where her neck and shoulder met. Blood mixed with saliva and coated her thoroughly as she coated the lap of this demon with her juices. It was and exquisite feeling in tandem with the rushing orgasm that took her.

The patting of the beasts lap slamming mercilessly into Merac’s matched their heartbeat perfectly. Then the humping stopped, lurching into a hitch pushing the queen’s cock even an inch deeper. Merac’s screams were cut by a moan and was soon joined by an angry growling and hot breath against her neck.

A weak snarl punctuated the fucking as the Bouda pulled away, Merac’s legs too weak to restrain her. In a fluid move, the queen grabbed her bonds and snapped them easily with her strong hands. Merac tumbled to knees. The blood in her arms filling her with a tingling pain that would have been unbearable if it wasn’t for the residual ripples from her orgasm.

The Bouda queen paced as if she were collecting herself. There was an unkempt rage there that tingled deep in Merac’s loins. If she watched anymore, she’d be ready to go again in no time.

“What are you going to do to me now?” Merac asked, wishing she could steady the tremble in her voice.

“Mine.” The queen barked and stalked back over. “Pretty and mine.”

The queen pushed out her pelvic towards Merac’s face. The musky smell was thick and overwhelming like a stout wine. Merac grew dizzy from the smell but not nearly as much as the sight of the thing that had invaded her so deeply. The queen’s softening dick was sticky amidst the mess of pubic fur, it was larger than Merac had first predicted.

“What?” Merac asked.

“Mine.”

The beast leaned a hand against the pole moving yet closer until the tip nearly touched her cheek. What did the Bouda want?

The answer came with a heavy rush of hot liquid hitting Merac’s shoulder. The smell grew more acrid admits the heavy deluge. The queen was pissing on her! Merac reeled away but a fistful of hair; the Bouda pulled her closer, close enough for the droplets to hit her face. Merac closed her eyes, it was the only thing she could do.

The rush only lasted a few seconds before subsiding. The last dribble was punctuated with a chuffed. “Mine.”

Merac wasn’t impressed. The whole left half of her body was soaked with the heavy scented urine and with the night breeze she was even colder now.

The Bouda stepped away, wiping her private parts with the tatters of Merac’s thawb before tossing it to the girl.

They stared at each other for a moment as if trying to understand each other in the silence. Merac certainly found herself at a disadvantage which felt as if that was becoming the norm in their prolonged interactions.

“Take torch, sun up soon, home close.” The Bouda said, retrieving something from just beyond the opening.

A hard toss kept it from landing in the puddle of piss seeping into the sand. It turned out to be a pack, fashioned from hide. It wasn’t one of hers; perhaps it was a gift from the Bouda Queen.

Merac picked it up, relieved to find a new set of robes and undergarments, inside along with her traveling sandels.

“I’m free to go then?”

Merac looked up but the Bouda was gone, slipped away while she investigated the pack. The final interaction left her feeling exhausted, alone, and frustrated. For an instant, she thought to follow this queen and seek answers. A tiny voice in the back of her head reminded her to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

She rose up, filthy and sticky from the whole mess. A quick wipe down later and she was dressed and on her way out of the alcove, teetering on wobbling legs.

To her surprise she was already closer to home than she thought. Just over the dune to the south, she could see the flag of her homestead flying in the breeze. The Bouda had brought her closer to home to act out its devious deeds for some reason. She knew she should be thankful but was left with only more confusion.

Twenty minutes closed the distance between her and home. It warmed her heart to see her mother waiting on the front stoop for her. Merac choked back the need to cry, lest she have to explain to her mother what happened. What could she say without sounding delusional, not to mention it was filthy story to have to unleash on her poor mother.

“My daughter, it’s good to see you.” Her mother greeted in a soft voice, reached for her shoulder.

“Moth-” Merac tried to pull away but her mother was always quicker.

The robe at Merac’s shoulder fell away, revealing the slow seeping bite mark. Merac might be able to come up with something to cover the truth, but her mother was ever vigilant. Her mother didn’t ask anything. She stared at the wound for a long moment, then her brown gaze found her daughter’s.

“So you met with our new queen, is she strong?” She said evenly.

A million things rushed through Merac’s mind as her mouth fell open, struggling to say anything intelligent beyond a stammered “what”.

Her mother again said nothing and pulled open her own robe revealing a similar bite mark on her shoulder. There against the taught dark skin was a pair of round pink scars, bite marks that had faded but never went away.

“Bouda?” Merac asked.

“Yes, eighteen years ago, they chose me as the vessel for the next generation as they chose you. In eighteen years they will summon your daughter as they have summoned every first born girl in our family. It is an honor that bestows us with long life and favor of the gods.” Her mother said.

“I have so many questions.”

“I’m sure you do and like my mother, I’ll explain, but first let’s get you cleaned up. The smell will never come out but you can always cover it with oils. Come now.”

The two of them disappeared behind the house, where her mother had a bath ready.


End file.
